Louis
♦ ♦ Louis (ルイ Rui) is one of the four knights and the illegitimate prince of Campanule. Appearance Louis has spiky blonde hair with the locks quite ruffled. He has bright green eyes. He has a white and airy silhouette. His body is slim but firm. He is very handsome and many women have fallen for him. Personality Louis lives as he pleases and he is a man with a calm atmosphere. At first glance, he is the embodiment of a charming "ideal prince" but inside and away from the surface there is a part of him drowning in deep weariness. At first glance he seems to be a friendly person but his true feelings are hard to grasp. Conversations with him are always a battle and any topic becomes a flirtation which always makes the heroine quite exhausted. History Louis is an illegitimate prince, being born from a concubine woman and the King of Campanule. In the game what his current life is like is not delved in much other than he is an "ideal prince" who is popular amongst women, lives his life in luxury and calls the Campanule's Royal palace the 'abode of demons' who hide their fangs behind their smiles. When the Kamon had chosen him as the Knight of the Southern Country, it caught him by surprise that out of all the people he was chosen. Disagreeing was not an option because he would have been killed without hesitation. While he does not care whether he dies, he did not refuse the position as he found the situation quite interesting in a considerable way. He seeks enjoyment and entertainment in his life which he considers monotonous and boring. In hopes of alleviating his boredom he often messes with Violette and the knights (especially Ghislain out of the knights). When he had seen Parterdeame and everyone in it, he described it to be a perfect and extremely beautiful utopia, yet very boring. He was not moved much by it's beauty since all his life he has lived with beauty surrounding him. He states that Parterdeame was the opposite of his expectations and was disappointed. Etymology Pronounced as: loo-EE (French), LOO-is (English) French form of Ludovicus, the Latinized form of LUDWIG. This was the name of 18 kings of France, starting with Louis I the son of Charlemagne, and including Louis IX (Saint Louis) who led two crusades and Louis XIV (the 'Sun King') who was the ruler of France during the height of its power, the builder of the Palace of Versailles, and the longest reigning monarch in the history of Europe. Apart from among royalty, this name was only moderately popular in France during the Middle Ages. After the French Revolution, when Louis XVI was guillotined, it became less common. The Normans brought the name to England, where it was usually spelled Lewis, though the spelling Louis has been more common in America. Butterfly Uranami is Louis' butterfly and unlike the other knights and their butterflies hold a relationship where they are wary of each other. Both enjoy to tease Violette and gold themselves in the same way in where they both like to tease of make light of situations. Crest When Louis was chosen as a Knight, he had to abandon his human body and become a Hanabito. His crest has a bell flower in it as it is Campanule's symbol. Residence His mansion is large and the living room is lined with gorgeous delicate details and is a remnant of the past as shown by the decay on the walls. There is also numerous decorations such as vases of flowers in the room as well as in his room. In front is an enormous, colorful garden full of potted plants, a fountain and trimmed hedges. Relationships 'Lovelife' Violette Louis is shown to find Violette physically attractive and very beautiful, finding it no surprise that the Northern knight, Leon, had fallen in love with her at first sight. His conversations with Violette always turns flirtatious, and he enjoys rattling her serious demeanor by playing with her. For example, during when he was escorting her outside his palace he states that she is more attractive by being herself and not as the "Reine" and that he was moved by her loveliness. He takes advantage of her cold hand that playing with the fountain in front of his mansion to kiss her hand to "check" how cold her hand was. (Read about it here..) Despite his flirtatious nature and seeming eagerness to involve himself with romance, he is in fact not interested in romance and is secretly afraid of it. He is shown to withdraw himself and put distance between him and Violette many times after kissing her or showing physical intimacy. 'Knights' Leon During their first encounter, Louis has thought of Leon as a genuine idiot due to the fact that he hugged the Princess directly after meeting her. However he enjoys the amusement Leon provides. Ghislain During the meeting ceremony, Louis had noticed that he was unaccepting of the new "Reine" and stated that he would make "foolish sounds" if you poke him. He enjoys particularly amusing himself with baiting and goading Ghislain because of this. Orpheus When they first met, Louis had described him as someone naive but is quite the manipulator. He calls him a "little devil." As time passes, they grow friendly as Orpheus is very sociable and amiable with anyone. Violette states that among the Knights, only the two are calm as Leon and Ghislain usually argue. Once, he complements Orpheus for his cooking skills and states that he is very talented. Orpheus compliments him back saying he is very skillful. Louis then suggests they challenge each other and before that, he would like his assistance seeing as he has never cooked before since he is a prince. References Category:Knights Category:Characters